


Four Times Zayn Took Care of Harry

by sunniskies



Series: Four Times [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, because it's the best IMO, i was sad so i wrote zarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Zayn's baby. </p><p>All the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Zayn Took Care of Harry

 

1.

 

Harry is slumped against the pantry doors when Zayn gets home. Just leaning up against them, his face drawn and eyes closed. Zayn drops his messenger bag on the couch and strides over to Harry, ignoring the pot of something on the stove that’s steaming (smoking?).

“Haz,” he murmurs, and cups the back of Harry’s neck with long fingers, pulling him down into a warm hug. “Long day?”

Harry nods into Zayn’s shoulder and he can already feel Harry’s eyes wetting his t-shirt. “What’s wrong, babe?” Zayn coos in his ear, rubbing little circles on Harry’s back.

“We don’t have any arugula.” Harry chokes out.

Zayn’s used to Harry being a little emotional at times but this is a bit much, even for him. He pulls back and looks into Harry’s eyes with a small confused frown, “Arugula?”

“Yes, arugula, Zayn! I was going to make you the perfect three-and-a-half month anniversary dinner with this pasta I found from your favorite Italian cookbook but then I accidently bought fettuccine instead of angel hair and I thought we had arugula but I got home, and Zayn we didn’t even have any arugula. I’m so sorry, I’m a terrible boyfriend,” Harry rambles out, barely taking a breath and Zayn bites his lip from the inside to keep from smiling. Harry just looks so goddamned cute, his green eyes swimming, pouting those ever-pink lips out over some missing arugula. 

Zayn twines his fingers with Harry’s and pulls him over to the couch, and sits him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “Babe. You’re not a terrible boyfriend. You’re the sweetest, actually, you know that?” Harry clings to Zayn and Zayn laughs a bit, ruffling the top of Harry’s head and Harry makes a little happy noise at Zayn’s fingers in his hair. 

“How ‘bout we order some takeaway, yeah?” he says and Harry nods yes into his shoulder.

Later, when there’s little cartons of chinese food littered all over the coffee table and they’re tangled up together on the couch, Zayn whispers that he thinks it’s the best three-and-a-half month anniversary ever.

  

 

 

2.

 

They’re huddled together in the stands watching Louis’ footie match, and Niall, Liam, Harry and Zayn all spring up with a loud cheer when his team scores a perfect goal. Zayn looks over at Harry, smiling fondly at the way his nose and cheeks are stained pink in the biting March wind. 

They settle back down and Harry cuddles up closer to Zayn, who wraps a long arm around him to pull him up to his chest. He frowns when Harry shakes with a strong chill. “Cold, love?” he asks, reaching down to button up the top buttons on Harry’s pea coat.  

Harry hums yes and snuggles in closer to Zayn, but he shivers again when a thick gust of wind hits them. Zayn presses a kiss to his temple and says “I’ll be right back,” hopping up. Harry gives him a sad little frown at the lost cuddle but leans into Niall instead, who’s more than happy to wrap his arms around Harry.

A few minutes later a heavy weight drops onto Harry’s shoulders and he looks up to see Zayn tucking another jacket around him. “When did you bring this?” Harry asks in surprise, his breath forming white puffs in the frigid air.

Zayn shrugs. “Figured you might get cold, so I brought you an extra.” Harry’s face lights up at that and he presses his lips to Zayn’s, and Zayn’s glad to feel that they’re still warm.

“You take such good care of me, Z,” he beams up at him under thick eyelashes.

“Always, babe,” Zayn laughs, and kisses the tip of his strawberry-red nose.

 

 

 

 

3.

 

Zayn wakes when he realizes Harry’s not curled in his arms anymore. “Haz?” he calls hoarsely in the dark and squints at his phone to see that it’s half past 3. He sits up in bed and sees light seeping out from under the bathroom door, but Harry doesn’t answer when he calls again.

He stumbles out of bed and pads over to the bathroom, cautiously opening the door. “Oh, babe,” he murmurs sadly, when he sees Harry, pale and leaning his head on an arm over the toilet.  

He settles down behind him and pulls Harry to his chest, tucking a stray chestnut curl behind his ear. “Think it was the Indian food,” Harry groans softly, and Zayn makes little hushing sounds, kissing the back of his neck. He rubs his hands slowly up and down Harry’s shoulders and then smoothes his fingers through his hair in a way that makes Harry relax up against him.

Harry jerks away from him after a moment and Zayn coos in sympathy as Harry leans over the toilet to wretch again. He brings a hand to small of Harry’s back to rub tender circles and pushes Harry’s hair out of his face with the other, making sad concerned noises as Harry heaves.

Harry finishes and wearily wipes his mouth across his hand. “Don’t stay for this Zayn,” he pleads weakly, breath still heavy. “I’m disgusting.”

Zayn just shushes him and gets up to wet a washcloth with warm water, and crouches back down, tilting Harry’s head toward him with two fingers. He gently rubs the washcloth over the curves of Harry’s paper-white face and Harry closes his eyes at the touch

“D’you want to come back to bed babe?” Zayn asks, his dark eyebrows pushed to together in worry as he looks at Harry. 

Harry shakes his head sadly. “Might be sick again.” Zayn nods in understanding, and instead he brings pillows and blankets into the bathroom, and settles Harry down in his arms, tucking two pillows under his head.

“Just rest, Haz.” Zayn whispers into his ear, and Harry falls asleep in Zayn’s arms right there on the bathroom floor. 

  

 

 

4.

 

They’re sat out on their porch, soaking up the light spring sun. Zayn’s got an art book open in his lap that he’s flipping through, his other hand laced with Harry’s, who’s leaned back in the chair next to him with earbuds in. Harry sighs in frustration and pulls the earbuds out, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes. Zayn looks up at him with the arch of an eyebrow.

“Alright, Haz?” he asks.

Harry massages his temples. “Just can’t shake this headache,” he groans in frustration. Harry hasn’t slept properly for days, the jet lag from their latest vacation still hitting hard.

Zayn closes his book and sets it on the table on the patio. “C’mere,” he orders, standing and pulling Harry through the doors into their bedroom. He lifts the sheets and motions for Harry to take off his jeans, which he quickly does with a wink. Zayn rolls his eyes as Harry crawls under the covers he holds back for him, and Harry whines when Zayn doesn’t climb in after him. “In a minute, love,” Zayn assures with a kiss to Harry’s waiting lips.

He walks around the room, shutting all of their thick drapes to blacken out the streaming daylight. Then he hooks his phone up to their stereo and puts on a soft mix (that may or may not be secretly titled “sleepy hazza”). Finally he strips down to his own boxers and slides in behind Harry in bed, pulling his pliant body to chest.

He lets his lungs rise and fall in time with Harry’s, warm breath cresting over his ear, and cuddles Harry in with his whole body. He feels the muscles in Harry back, legs, and arms loosen, and strokes Harry’s hip absently with a finger. He hums a nonsense tune barely audibly into Harry’s ear, and that does the trick, his breath finally slowing into a heavy, steady rhythm.

Zayn presses his lips Harry’s forehead when he’s confident Harry is fully asleep, whispering “Love you, babe,” before slipping outside to pick his book back up in the midday sun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, really...
> 
> Well hope it made you as happy as I was writing it. Might write the Harry taking care of Zayn sequel if people want it.
> 
> Please come say hi on tumblr :) xx [foreverhazboo](http://www.foreverhazboo.tumblr.com)


End file.
